


Date and Dreidel

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Date Night, Dreidel, Hanukkah, M/M, fried food because of course, gelt, strip dreidel mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Jack and Jeff don't get to see each other very often, so when Jeff is in town, they try to make sure and have a date night. This time, date night happens to fall during Hanukkah, so the candles are lit, fried food is served, and dreidel is scheduled for the evening.





	Date and Dreidel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Jack/Swoops  
> Date Night  
> “They said what to you?”

Jack had just finished singing the blessings, quietly, and lighting the candles when his doorbell rang. He smiled to himself and went to answer it. 

As soon was Jeff was inside and the door was shut, he pulled him into a fierce hug, closing his eyes and breathing in his scent. “Perfect timing.”

“Yeah. I waited outside until I thought you’d be done.”

Jack took Jeff’s bag and led him into the dining area. “You know you could have come in before, right? I like to share with you.” 

“I know. I arrived after sundown though. I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Jack smiled and took the bag into the bedroom before returning to serve the first course. “Ok, fried caprese bombs. Then we have chicken tenders and fried artichoke for the main course.” 

Jeff laughed and unfolded his napkin to spread across his lap. Jack had gone a bit all out, trying to make the dinner as nice as possible to make up for the fact they couldn’t go out to a restaurant for date night. 

“You know, when I told my team that I was going to meet up with you tonight, to try to mend fences between our organizations, they said that you’d probably have me eating nothing but protein shakes and bland chicken.” Jeff stretched his hand across the table to capture Jack’s.

“They said what to you?”

“Apparently, you have a reputation of putting protein ahead of all other considerations for food.” He picked up a fried caprese bomb and took a bite. It was fancy, but it still felt like the sort of food best eaten with fingers instead of forks. He reached over and fed the other half to Jack.

“I guess they’ve never heard of Hanukkah before.” 

“I guess not.” Jeff smiled and they continued eating the appetizer. 

Once they’d each eaten their share of the caprese bombs, Jack brought out the chicken and artichokes. These were much easier to eat with a knife and fork, which unfortunately, meant that Jack couldn’t reclaim Jeff’s hand. 

“So, what’s for dessert?” 

Jack smiled. “I was thinking gelt. We can play dreidel for it.”

“Hmm. Or we could just eat the gelt and play strip dreidel instead.”

Jack grabbed Jeff’s hand and pulled it over to kiss the palm. “My boyfriend has the best ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine there was some wrestling at some point.


End file.
